


Unexpected Love

by jess645



Category: Big Brother Canada (Season 1)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess645/pseuds/jess645
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Teresa move into an apartment in Vancouver together to go to school. All they're there for is to get a good education and make a few memories. The last thing the expected was to find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Love

Prologue

Jess's POV:

Me and my best friend Teresa had just moved to Vancouver. We were both going to the University of Vancouver to be psychologists. We were 26 years old. I know, thats a little old to be in our first year of University, but we took an extra year in high school. The year after, we spent in Australia-best trip ever! After all the excitement, we stayed in our hometown a few years to save up and just be with our families. Today was finally the big day!


End file.
